Bianglala
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Berita mengejutkan untuk dunia. Amuro Tooru akan menjadi Night Baroness kedua. ・ [YuusaAmu] ・ [#Amuversary]


**Meitantei Conan** (c) Aoyama Gōshō

 **Warning:** (possibly) OOC. Keju. Headcanon.

* * *

 **Bianglala**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Kesekian kalinya lensa biru kelabu Amuro memandang miris ke arah Kalender lipat, tepat di depan meja kasir. Mempertanyakan kenapa nasibnya tidak secantik tanggalan hari ini—yang baru dihias-hias sembarangan dengan spidol warna.

Semenjak telat bangun dan terlambat masuk kerja sambilan, sejak pagi suasana hatinya memang kurang baik karena ketiban sial berturut-turut. Pertama, dia tidak sempat sarapan. Kedua, harus menerima omelan kepala toko dan potongan gaji jam-jam pertama (baiklah, hal ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Gaji kerja sambilan dan gaji dari BO beda nominalnya terlalu jauh). Ketiga, pelanggan-pelanggannya hari ini LEBIH menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Oii, pelayan di sana! Garpu saya jatoh. Ambilin donk!"

 _GARPU JATOH DOANK LOH, AMBIL SENDIRI BISA KALI YA!?_

"Aduh, maaf. Akan saya ganti secepatnya." senyum servis mengembang. Padahal kalau boleh, pistol di dalam celemeknya ingin ikut tersenyum juga.

"Gapapa, mas... ambilin aja. Nanti bisa dibersihin pake tisu."

Dengan terpaksa Amuro jongkok-jongkok di bawah meja. Mencari perangkat logam tersebut di antara keseragaman sepatu-sepatu pantofel. Lazimnya, para _salesman_ pergi ke tempat minum-minum dan mabuk di kedai Izakaya sepulang bekerja, bukannya datang ke kafe seperti Poirot.

 _Srutt_ —kalau tidak punya refleks bagus, kepalanya pasti sudah terantuk keras saat ada yang mengelus pantatnya.

"Ah, ini ada debu nempel. Mas jangan khawatir... kami bisa bantu bersihin juga."

Keempat, masih sempat-sempatnya menerima pelecehan.

"Saya ambilkan garpu baru saja. Ternyata yang jatuh sudah patah." pelayan manis itu masih mencoba tersenyum sambil menunjukkan logam pipih yang sudah patah jadi dua. Tentu saja dia yang mematahkannya, "Sayang sekali yang patah bukan leher anda-anda sekalian."

(Seandainya tag line 'pelanggan adalah raja!' tidak terpampang besar-besar di area _counter_. Duh!)

Masih ada sekitar satu jam sebelum Poirot resmi ditutup. Amuro sudah malas berpikir dan hanya fokus dengan kegiatannya mengelap-menata permukaan meja ditemani instrumen klasik membosankan (bahkan sampai hapal karena mendengarnya hampir setiap hari).

"Selamat datang, untuk berapa orang?"

Sapaan wajib itu meluncur ketika bel kafe berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka lebar. Menampilkan pria dalam balutan jas lengkap dan tampak mahal. Tangan kiri yang terbungkus jam bermerk membawa seikat penuh mawar bourbon. Sapuan merah mudanya begitu menawan dengan aroma tidak terlalu tajam.

—Kayaknya dia pernah melihat pria necis ini. _Tapi di mana, ya?_

"Nantinya jadi berdua. Boleh duduk di kursi dekat jendela?"

"Silakan, sebelah sini."

Diam-diam Amuro agak penasaran juga. Pelanggannya ini tampak sudah berumur dan tidak mungkin mendapatkan buket tersebut dari perayaan semacam wisuda. Kalaupun memang hendak mengajak seseorang berkencan, kafe sederhana seperti Poirot bukanlah ide yang tepat. Kalau boleh, dia ingin menyarankan restoran Italia di seberang atau ke restoran mewah sekalian.

Eh, bukannya Amuro menolak rejeki konsumen loh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan tinggi partner kerjanya membuat Amuro menoleh cepat. Meninggalkan kegiatannya menyeduh kopi hitam pesanan.

"Nona Azusa, ada apa? Apa ada kecoa?"

Karena alasan perempuan memekik heboh biasanya identik dengan serangga atau selebriti Korea.

"A-ANDA... ANDA TUAN KUDOU YUUSAKU, KAN? PENULIS NOVEL MISTERI NIGHT BARON ITU, KAN!?"

Mahkota pucat dimiringkan. Pusat alis berkerut. Nama yang baru disebut tampak terdengar akrab di telinganya.

Sang pria tergelak. Menggosok tengkuknya bersemangat, "Sungguh suatu kehormatan gadis cantik seperti anda bisa mengenal saya, ahaha!"

 _Ewh_. Bola mata biru berputar malas. Mau berkencan saja pakai sempat-sempatnya menggoda wanita lain.

"AMURO-KUN! TITIP KASIR DULU. AKU MAU KE BELAKANG MENGAMBIL KERTAS TANDA TANGAN!"

 _Tapi tunggu. Kalau tidak salah, marga Kudou itu kan—_

"Pemilik rumah yang akhir-akhir ini rajin kau intai, Amuro-kun. Salam kenal."

Adrenalin bekerja ekstra. Tangannya refleks menyentuh kantong celemek, tempat senjata apinya disembunyikan. Seakan kalah cepat menarik pelatuk, pergelangannya sudah terkunci dalam satu genggaman. Amuro meringis karena pembuluh darahnya tercekik sekian detik.

"Jangan tegang begitu, _Nak_. Aku kemari hanya untuk minum kopi. Istriku sedang sibuk jadi guru masak anak mahasiswa yang menumpang di rumah kami. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan daripada tertimbun kacang."

"..."

"Kau bisa simpan pistolmu, situasi kita tidak berbahaya." belenggu jari dilepas, menunjuk kursi kosong di arah berlawanan, "Karena tamu-tamu lainnya sudah pulang, mungkin kita bisa berbincang-bincang sedikit?"

Kelima, sekali sial tetaplah sial. Hari khusus sekalipun tidak membuat kesialannya lenyap cuma-cuma.

Berbeda dari pepatah umum; yang kemalangan dan keberuntungan katanya berputar seperti roda. Amuro merasa hidupnya lebih mirip bianglala. Ada kalanya macet di saat-saat menyebalkan atau pergerakannya memang terpaksa dihentikan karena taman bermainnya harus berhenti beroperasi.

"Baiklah, Tuan Kudou." tidak ada pilihan selain menyanggupi perannya sebagai orang kedua yang ditunggu pria ini sejak tadi. Sang pelayan menarik kursi yang ditawarkan kemudian duduk tidak nyaman, "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku datang untuk meminta ganti rugi atas gangguan privasi yang kau lakukan bersama gerombolanmu?"

Oh. Pria ini negosiator yang tangguh, "Dan apakah itu?"

"Aku ingin kau jadi istri mudaku, Amuro-kun."

 _BRAK!_ Telapak tangan Amuro menampar permukaan meja kuat-kuat. Rahangnya mendadak keras sampai tidak mampu menampik apalagi mengumpat. Untunglah kulitnya tidak secerah warga matahari terbit kebanyakan atau gradasi flora di depan matanya bisa mendadak loncat ke pipinya.

"HAHAHA. Kau terlihat tenang tapi ternyata mudah terpancing. Menarik sekali." kalimat bernada gemas itu malah membuat Amuro naik pitam, "Tenang saja, aku masih sayang istriku meski kuakui kau cukup menggoda iman. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama setelah ini, bagaimana?"

Oke, cukup. Dirayu suami orang menjadi kesialan terakhir yang ingin diterima Amuro hari ini.

"Kalau saya menolak? Hari ini saya terlalu lelah karena bekerja seharian." nadanya mulai galak. Aura gelap-gelap merayap imajiner persis gerakan ngesot mbak Sadako ke arah layar televisi.

"Kita bisa ke pemandian air panas atau bermain di _game center_. Masih banyak waktu sebelum tengah malam."

Lalu kenapa kalau sudah tengah malam? Memangnya dia Cinderella?

"Saya minta maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini mengganggu kenyamanan anda dan tamu anda. Tapi saya merasa tidak punya kewajiban memenuhi undangan tersebut. Kebetulan hari ini..." meja kasir dilirik sekilas, "Saya sibuk."

Yuusaku menggeleng kepala, "Kalau benar-benar sibuk, kau tidak akan mengambil _shift_ kerja sampai jam tutup. Menurutku, kau tidak akan mengambil _shift_ di hari ini sama sekali."

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau anda katakan, Tuan novelis terkenal?"

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, Amuro ikut berdiri. Bersiaga.

Detik kemudian pertahanannya rusak saat sebuket bunga dijejal dalam pelukannya. Semakin runtuh mendapati jari-jarinya ditarik lembut lalu punggung tangannya dikecup sekilas.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Mata terbelalak. Mulut Amuro terbuka lebar tanpa ada ada satupun kata yang berhasil keluar.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa. Arah matamu dan coret-coret di kalender itu yang memberitahuku." Yuusaku berkedip centil di balik kacamata kebanggaan, Amuro mundur selangkah penuh.

"Tolong bilang maaf pada gadis Azusa tadi, aku akan memberikan tanda tangan lain kali kalau mampir lagi kemari." pria itu merogoh isi dompet lalu meletakkan selembar yen di atas meja, "Aku akan menunggumu di mobil. Parkirnya tepat di sebelah mobilmu, kok."

Yuusaku berkedip lagi sebelum benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan. Amuro terperosok di lantai dengan muka terbenam di antara rona kelopak mawar Bourbon dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Seandainya Amuro lebih jeli kalau pria itu membawa buket bunganya jauh sebelum melihat coret-moret kalender.

* * *

 **END**

.

 **A/N** :  
(MASIH) dengan sampahnya Amuro, Kuo di sini. HAPPY BIRTHDAY 4 NOVEMBER SUPIRKU TERSAYANGGG \（*´▽｀*）/

Setelah menggilir masnya dengan Akai, Haneda dan om Kogoro, kali ini giliran om Yuusaku ehehehehehe~  
Berikutnya mama Amu ena' dipasang sama siapa yaa? #GigoloAbis

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:

* * *

.

 **Omake**

"Hasilnya indah sekali, Subaru-kun!"

Nyonya pemilik rumah begitu gembira melihat sepetak _Black Forest_ tersaji sempurna di atas meja makan. Diameternya tidak terlalu besar tapi permukaannya berhasil disulap seperti dalam katalog-katalog pastri ternama.

"Ini semua berkat bantuan nyonya." pemuda berkacamata itu merendah. Yang dipuji malu-malu genit.

"Ayo kita matikan semua lampu. Kalau rencana Yuusaku tepat waktu, sebentar lagi dia dan Snow Angel harusnya sampai."

Helai Beige mengangguk. Melebarkan senyum puas.

Terutama membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberikan Amuro saat melihat kue ulang tahun yang dibuat penghuni kediaman Kudou khusus untuknya.


End file.
